Gundam Seed: Never Ending War
by calm-dew01
Summary: Set three months after the war, Kira Yamato thought that the war had already ended but wahat if he learned that the peace now is a simple pause? Will he wilingly fight again? Someone will return to aid them once more in battle...


* * *

DISCLAIMER:DISCALIMER: The characters in here aren't mine (I wish they was, I could make Kira and Athrun as my boyfriends.sigh). There are some OC here, 'kay?

Author's Note: gulp umm...hullo guys...I'm really new here...please have pity on me....you might think this chappie sucks..sigh yeah, you might even throw me out here....but please don't do that! please give me some revies and suggestions....I really need them...sniff hope you like this story even a tinsy bit...if you think this chappie sucks...I promise to you the next ones won't be..I've already made..mmm....I think at least 7 chappies already....I'll happily edit them with your suggetions!! Please  
bear with me! I really nervous! Well, here goes the first chappie! Hope you like it (even if I know you wont)...

* * *

Almost a year had past when the war between Coordinators and Naturals happened, only ended by a sixteen-year old coordinator, Kira Yamato. The cosmic era was disrupted by the war. Many dreams, hopes, homes, loved ones were lost, forever. The war circled on a feeling felt by everyone in the time of war, revenge. Kill because somebody was killed, get killed because he killed..... this words revolved in everyone. But the war was ended by unity. The forces of Orb, Zaft, and Earth Alliance that believed in one thing. They fought with their own comrades to fight for what they believe that is right. Many secrets were revealed and problems solved. The war ended. Peace is very fragile, will it last?

* * *

Murrue Ramius, the captain of Archangel who participated in the war. She lost many loved ones and people who were close to her. Natarle Badgiruel and Mu La Fllaga, both of them died during the war. For her it was unfair, why is she the only one alive? She sat on her office inside the Archangel, thinking of the war. She sighed. Until now, she hadn't fully recovered from the loss of her loved ones. The Archangel was currently docked on the Earth Alliance base on Alaska. They were helping to the rebuild the base. Murrue's thoughts were disrupted when someone knocked.  
  
" Come in," She said as she straighten up herself. Arnold Newman, the one incharge driving the Archangel, entered. " Yes?" Murrue asked. Newman saluted first before speaking.  
  
" Captain, we would like to inform you that the docks had been fully fixed and can be used to store more weapons and warships," Arnold Newman said as he stood straight in front of Murrue.  
" That's good," She replied. Newman couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes and voice. He tried to fought with himself of asking if she was alright. After all, she was a good and fair captain in Archangel who was always concerned of her crew.  
  
" Captain, are you alright?" He finally asked. With that question, Murrue was suddenly caught off-guard.  
  
" Oh... of course I am," She replied, doing a fake, weak smile but Newman didn't buy that but he nodded and left the room.  
  
" Am I alright?" Murrue asked herself as the door closed.

* * *

Arnold Newman went to the docks where his other crewmates were. He passed by Kojiro Murdoch, the veteran mechanic of Archangel. Murdoch stopped in front of him.  
  
" Is Captain Ramius okay?" He asked.  
  
" I hope so," Newman replied sadly. " I think she's still devastated by the death of Major La Fllaga."  
  
"Poor Captain..."

* * *

Somewhere in Mendel Colony, a masked man with blonde hair watched the defective specimens. He smirked at the sight of them.  
  
" Sir," A voice behind him said. "the mobile suits are now ready,"  
  
" Good," The masked man said. " I'll have my revenge on him and have the boy,"  
  
" How did you know he's alive?" The man behind him asked.  
  
" I can sense it,"

* * *

Kira Yamato strolled at the city of Orb. There were people chattering happily as he passed by. He was happy that the war had already ended but still, bitter memories come back to him every night. Mostly the death of Fllay. All his friends were busy right now. Athrun became a personal guard of Cagalli, being the new leader of Orb, needed tight security. Lacus too was busy. She was too busy being the new leader of PLANT. His friends, Sai and Miriallia, was with the Archangel. Even Dearka was with the Archangel but Kira knows why he's there, its because Miriallia's there. But he, Kira, decided to be a civilian and continued to became a ordinary student just like before Heliopolis is attacked. He began to study again. His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into a blonde-haired man. The man looked oddly familiar. He gasped.  
  
" MU!!"

* * *

AN: Umm…give me reviews 'kay? Positive..Negative…anything..I'm really scared…please help me….I'm really nervous..I'm really new here…..gulp 


End file.
